


Fragile

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Remus feels broken the day after the full moon.





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Promptember 2019

Remus reclined in bed, trying to ignore the searing pain of his body trying to recover from the damage he had inflicted on it last night. Pain potions took the edge off, but there wasn’t anything Madam Pomfrey could give him to help him heal more quickly. The werewolf part of him just seemed to negate magical remedies. There were bandages wrapped around his middle, where the damage had been the worst. It was like fire in his abdomen and stomach when he tried to sit up from a lying down position, so he had himself propped up so he could shift off the bed if he needed the loo. He had a stack of books on his bedside table and plenty of homework to keep him occupied while he recuperated. 

“Remus?” Sirius called, as if Remus could possibly be anywhere else but in bed. Remus had to smile a bit at that.

“I’m here.” 

Quick footsteps approached the bed, and then the curtains at the foot moved. “Are you decent?” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Of course I am.” He could barely move; wanking was just about the last thing on his mind right now. 

Just about. Because his fifteen-year-old heart skipped a beat when the curtains slid back to reveal Sirius Black holding a cup of tea. Though, if he were honest, he wasn’t sure if it was Sirius or the tea he was gladder to see just now. He was glad he didn’t have to choose. “Black chai with spice.” 

Remus groaned with pleasure. He loved chai. But, honestly, there wasn’t a tea he didn’t like. And he especially craved the warmth and comfort tea brought when he felt so useless and broken. Even lifting his arm to reach toward the cup sent pain stabbing through him. He wiggled his fingers with need, making Sirius laugh. His laugh was almost like a bark, and it made Remus feel a little warm already. 

Sirius headed around the bed to hand over the cup when his foot hit a reference book sticking out from under Remus’ bed. It all happened in a flash at that point. Sirius flailed, losing his balance and losing hold of the teacup entirely. It sailed into the air and came crashing down before either teen could get to his wand and freeze it. Sirius fell against the bed, the mattress and blankets cushioning him but shaking the bed and making Remus wince with pain.

The teacup suffered the brunt of the damage, however. It hit the stone floor and smashed into dozens of tiny pieces. And even though a repair could fix it, there was no getting the chai back. 

Both Sirius and Remus stared at the mess. “Bugger! I’m so sorry,” Sirius said, pulling his shirt off and mopping up the tea with it. “I… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s all right,” Remus sighed, resigning himself to an afternoon without tea after all. “Just… come here.” He patted the spot beside him in bed, but Sirius hesitated. 

“No… no, you’re hurting. I shouldn’t...” 

“Yeah, I hurt. But I’m not as fragile as a teacup. And you owe me some warmth. So come here.” Remus patted the bed again. 

Sirius draped his shirt over the top of a bedpost so it could dry. Then he climbed as carefully as he could into bed. Remus tried not to show how much it hurt when the bed dipped and rocked his aching body, but all pain was forgotten the moment Sirius moved close. They had to squeeze close together to both fit on the bed, but Remus wasn’t complaining. Shirtless Sirius was so nice to snuggle up to. 

“We’re going to help you,” Sirius murmured, taking Remus’ hand and stroking the back with his thumb. “James, Pete, and I nearly have it all worked out now.”

For years they’d been talking about how to keep Remus safe during his transformations. At first, it had just been about keeping the lone werewolf from physically harming himself. But then it had progressed to figuring out how to help Remus keep his mind when he was a wolf so he wouldn’t even want to harm himself. As always, he pretended to have complete faith in them. Half the time their plans failed spectacularly, but the other half of the time it was surprising how well they worked. Remus didn’t get his hopes up, but he was truly honored that so many of their plans revolved around him. “I’m sure you do,” he found himself echoing the reassurance.


End file.
